Proof On Camera
by br0flove
Summary: brewie: When proving they don't give a crap what the FCC do, what if Stewie gets a little too carried away with his scene with Brian? Bondage.


_This is for my wife, because he complimented me and told me to write this. So I did. Uh. Yeah. Iluwife.

* * *

_

Proof On Camera

"Tell me why we're doing this again." Stewie demanded softly, securing his hat on top of his head, watching across the room as Chris set up the camera, and Brian stood beside him, playing with the paddle Stewie would soon be using on him; a look of curiosity sparked his furry features.

"In case the FCC have an issue with what we're doing," he responded, sighing and heading over to Stewie; handing him the small paddle with a twitch of his right eye. "So let's just get this over and done with. You hit me a few times, pull my ears, and we'll be done and can move on."

"Forgetting it ever happened," Stewie supplied.

A nod from Brian confirmed his comfort zone decreasing as he lay on his stomach on the floor. "Chris." He muttered, embarrassed and ashamed as the teenage boy came over with the rope, securing it to Stewie's crib and then around Brian's wrists. Chris pulled a couple of times before staring at the flushed dog.

"Too tight?" He muttered.

Brian shook his head and buried his face in the carpet. "It's fine, let's just do it."

Chris stepped back and darted over to the camera, standing behind it and focusing on the small screen. Stewie glanced down at his dog with a smirk on his face; Brian kept his face in the carpet, grumbling and groaning before he sat up, gripped the rope around his wrists and shifted into a comfortable position, back in the air for Stewie to settle onto.

"How polite," Stewie cackled, sitting atop of the dog with a grin on his features, slapping the flat paddle against his hand with two sharp slaps before turning to his older brother. "Are you ready, Chris?"

Chris nodded, holding up his hands; three fingers falling slowly into his palm before he snapped his forefinger and thumb together and pointed toward the two of them. "_Go_," he whispered quietly and hit the record button.

Stewie shifted on Brian's lap, tying the string around Brian's head, with the ball gag stuck in his mouth. A small drop of saliva fell into Brian's fur, muffling his protests as Stewie grinned, biting his bottom lip and raising the paddle over to Brian's rear end.

Slowly, but almost too _fast_, Stewie smacked the paddle against Brian's ass, the dog growled loudly, shutting his eyes tightly. Stewie snickered silently to himself, raising the paddle and repeating the process again and again, tugging on Brian's ears.

Brian's rear raised with each slam of the paddle, whimpers escaping his mouth; and neither seemed to notice Chris step back from the camera with a confused usher of:

"That's.. done, guys."

Neither Brian nor Stewie heard as the middle Griffin child raised his voice or flailed his arms, they didn't notice him run out of the room either.

Stewie finally stopped, dropping the paddle and looking toward the empty space with the camera. He blinked dark eyes before they softened slightly and he could almost _feel_ his pupils sorting themselves back into the normality he sufficed before the incident excited him.

Brian panted against the floor, slamming his stomach and crotch against the carpet. He muffled whimpers against the gag, eyes closed as Stewie crawled off of him and sat next to him, removing his hat and the gag from his dog.

"Well, it seems we have our... footage.." He muttered.

Brian turned his cheek onto the floor and stared at Stewie. "You.. really like bondage, don't you?"

Stewie cleared his throat, standing and brushing the dust from his leather. "I - of course not, _Dog_. Don't be so foolish, I merely.. got caught up in the moment." Another awkward clearing of his throat and Stewie glared at Brian once more. "Well.. I shall see you at dinner. Clean yourself up."

Brian watched as the baby escaped from the room with a fast pace before he looked down at his wrists and blinked. Once. Twice. Before he screamed the intellectual's name. "_Stewie_! Come and untie me!"

* * *

Finally untied, undressed and washed up, Brian knocked on Chris' door with his camera in his hands (the later footage of the.. event deleted with careful editing). "Chris, can I come in?"

Chris murmured, muffled and soft. Brian pushed the door open and stepped inside awkwardly, holding the camera in his sweating palms as he stared at the teenager on the bed. "I, uh.. I brought you camera back."

Chris nodded.

"I see that, Brian. Thank you."

Brian smiled uncomfortably and placed the camera on Chris' night stand. "Listen, Chris.. What happened earlier.. we were just.. acting, and.. we didn't realise you'd left. It- it happens when people get.. in depth with their acting. You know what I mean?"

Chris suddenly perked up. "So you weren't enjoying it? It was just acting?"

"Uh, yeah. That's right, buddy.."

Chris grinned and took the camera from the side. "Thanks, Brian. I feel better! I mean, I thought you were some sick masochistic dog that lusted after my baby brother. But I'm so glad you told me otherwise." Chris bounced out of the room, happy in stride of his steps and running to give his father the tape.

Brian stood in the centre of the room, shocked and silent before he felt a shudder go down his spine at the thought of what he was. "_A sick masochistic dog that lusted after a baby_. Great." Brian groaned and slammed his paw into his head, rubbing his temples slowly. "I need a drink."


End file.
